Buckle Up, Creampuff
by Ggunsailor
Summary: Carmilla Series. A collection of one-shots from Carmilla x Laura Appreciation Week. Rated K to M. HOLLSTEIN AHOY!
1. Chapter 1

October 31st: Nightmares

Rated: G

A/N: So here is my 1st entry for Carmilla x Laura Appreciation Week. I hope you enjoy.

Spoilers for Episode 26 and 27.

As she continued to pour over the ancient Sumerian, Carmilla noticed that Laura was slowly starting to lose steam. She had been trying to look up ancient Sumerian translators on the internet, but nothing had come up. The blonde was slowly starting to lower her head, and then start back up, almost falling out of the rolling chair.

Trying to hide a grin, she spoke up. "Laura."

"Yah, what I'm awake!" The tiny girl sat up, this time actually falling out of the chair well, she almost did if Carmilla hadn't used her vampiric speed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Whoa that was awesome."

The vampire hid another grin. "I think we should go to bed."

"Bed? Um maybe not."

"Why not?"

"...because I don't want to meet your dead ex-girlfriend and nearly drown in an ocean of blood again?"

"Aha. Point taken. No worries, I know how to keep them away."

"What, with the charm?"

Carmilla helped her stand up. "Well, no, but I'll handle it."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yeah."

The next morning, it took Laura a while to figure out the connection between the black dream cat and the grumpy vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

1st November: Creampuff

A/N: I wasn't exactly sure how to go about this one, and then someone, I don't remember who, mentioned the thought of them baking. Well, I don't really see them as baking, but maybe Laura receives a shipment of baked goods from her dad or something. And that's where this came from.

Packages from home were a welcome sight.

And Laura loved that her dad made sure to add little touches only she knew about (although the one time he included that bag of bear spray was a little much).

So when his latest care package arrived, she wasn't sure what to expect.

But when she opened the carefully packed box, she could have died.

There in a neat white box were half a dozen creampuffs from the bakery down the street from her house.

Her dad s handwritten note said _I figured you would be missing these, so I had Peter make them up special. Don't eat them all too fast._

Peter had known Laura since she was a little girl; she used to walk from school down to the bakery on her way home. During the summer she would sweep up after hours and Peter would pay her in baked goods that hadn't been sold that day.

She was just about to bite into the first cream puff when Carmilla came in.

"What do we have here? Another package from daddy?" The dark haired girl said as she put her backpack down on her bed.

"As a matter of fact yes," Laura said, trying to hide her pleasure from her normally stuffy roommate, "he just sent this from home. They're baked goods in case you're wondering."

"I wasn't."

"Oh." The blonde looked down at the box. "You know he did send me half a dozen."

The vampire gave her a look that said 'do I look like I care' , but that didn't stop Laura. "If you'd like we can share them."

"You're asking if I want some of your cream puffs."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Laura opened the box and held it out to Carmilla. "Come on, they're really good."

For a minute, the black-haired girl studied the box, and then she reached in and took a cream puff.

The whole box was eaten in the afternoon.

Guess what I just wrote this with the whole speech recognition system. Don t expect it too often.


	3. Chapter 3

2nd November: A+

A/N: I think someone else has done this already, but I want to try my hand at it. Plus, I think we all can agree that Carmilla talking to Laura in any kind of language is damn sexy; I personally think that Italian is very sexy.

P.s. If there s anyone who comes from Italy and/or speaks Italian, please let me know so I can correct my translations.

Rated: PG-13.

Laura walked in to her dorm, feeling exhausted. She was ready to just rest and do nothing.

Carmilla was sitting on her bed reading, as usual, thumbing through what looked like a copy of Dante's Divine Comedy. And she was chuckling and saying "I don't believe this."

"What don't you believe?" The blonde journalist asked her mate as she sat down on her own bed, placing her backpack down on the floor.

"Humph, just that this translation of Dante is terrible." The vampire said with a grin, flipping the book behind her.

"Oh, and why is it bad?"

"Just that he got this one quote wrong, and was apparently really drunk when he translated it."

Now Laura was curious. "Which quote is it?"

Carmilla smirked. "It's the part where Dante mentions Beatrice and how she makes him feel. _Per lei fare mie vene e impulsi tremare_ ( For she doth make my veins and pulses tremble)."

Ooh. Wow. Hearing Carmilla speak that line sent something shooting down Laura s spine. "Oh. I didn't know you spoke Italian."

The vampire chuckled. "Oh, there's a lot you don't know about me, _pasticcino_."

"What -what was that just now?"

"Oooh," Carmilla got up from her bed and sauntered over to Laura, plopping down next to her, "does someone like the way I speak Italian?"

"Um maybe?"

With a little grin, Carmilla leaned forward and spoke into Laura's ear "_Mio piccolo splendore, non avevo idea che le lingue ti facessero questo effetto, altrimenti l avrei fatto prima_ (My little beauty, I had no idea language did this to you; otherwise I would have done this sooner)."

Unbidden, a small moan came from Laura s mouth. Oh, _god._

"Haha, _vuoi andare avanti? Cos forse puoi fermarlo?_"

Laura nodded furiously.

"First, guess what I'm about to say."

"O-okay."

"_Baciami._"

Hmm, Laura had to think for a minute.

"...kiss me?"

With a chuckle, Carmilla breathed "_Perfetto_" before capturing Laura s mouth in a perfect kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd November: Sock Puppets

A/N: So this one didn't really take any thought at all. But I like how it turned out.

(Takes place after episode 20, just after the reveal of the Big Bad)

Laura sat back in astonishment. The Dean. The Dean was the one who was behind all the kidnappings. The one who held the highest position at Silas U was quite possibly the most dangerous being in the universe.

And she took Betty. And Natalie. And Elsie.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She was jarred out of her thoughts by Carmilla, still tied up in a chair and gazing at her.

'_...Oh my god. I'm probably the only person she's ever told that story to, and I demeaned by using sock puppets! What on earth is wrong with me?!_'

"I'm so sorry!" She burst, making the vampire jump in surprise. "I mean, I'm sorry I used the sock puppets, and I'm probably the only person you've ever told your story to and what do I do I mess it up with sock puppets and now you think I'm some sort of un-sensitive person who takes pleasure in-"

"Hey!"

Laura jumped herself. "Huh what?"

Carmilla took a deep breath. "It's..don't worry about it."

"Are you -"

"Yes, it's fine." The dark-haired girl turned her face to the side and muttered "If I didn't tell you, then I wouldn't have told anyone."

"Really?"

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

4 November: Yellow Pillow

A/N: this is based off of the twitter for Laura's yellow pillow. Since it appears to be sentient, I thought I would work off of that.

Hey there. You may not have known me, but you have seen me.

In case you're wondering, I'm the pillow. Yeah, the yellow pillow. Surprised that I can talk? If the camera can talk, then why can t I?

I've spent a lot of time between Laura and Carmilla's and beds. And I've seen things that most pillows wouldn't even want to experience.

But one thing I'm glad to have seen? The way these two care about each other. No, I'm serious. These two are really care about each other, even though it looks like they're going to kill each other sometimes. I mean I've seen how they care about each other.

You know that little black cat that Laura saw once? Yeah that was Carmilla. She wanted to make sure she was safe, so that right in front of my eyes (yes I have eyes-metaphorically speaking) she transforms into the cutest little black kitten you've ever seen your life. She then hopped up next to me and settled herself down. You can then figure out why she was so grumpy the next morning.

And the reason she stole me from Laura so many times? She liked how Laura smelled. I have to admit I agree with her. Laura uses that really nice warm vanilla sugar body spray.

I just wish they would kiss already; my mind can only take so much. Well, I mean my feelings. Geeze, I wish the camera was awake. At least they get to see everything-sometimes I can't see anything because someone is lying on top of me and/or squeezing me so tight I can't breathe.

Oh well. I suppose I can dream.


	6. Chapter 6

5th November Leather

A/N: Thanks for input from silent-wordsmith! I owe you one, buddy.

Rated: Heavy M. NSFW

The shower was running as Laura bent down and picked up the clothes strewn around the floor. "Damn it, would it kill you to pick up your clothes, Carm?" She groused, placing them into the basket.

Then she came across an article of clothing she didn't think she d see again.

The leather pants.

She remembered the first time she saw Carmilla in these pants. And the memory made her smile a little.

'_Hmm I wonder what these smell like._ _I mean, it wouldn't hurt to, and Carm's in the shower, so..._"

Taking a quick look into the bathroom, she then picked the pants and slowly brought them up to her nose, and inhaled.

Roses, rain, and maybe a hint of smoke. The scent shot down and pooled in between her legs in a rush of liquid heat.

Bringing it to her nose again, she sniffed and imagined

_They were in a forest, or some sort of foggy place. She was wearing her dress from that night of being vampire bait._

_And Carmilla was wearing those pants and a billowy shirt that made her look like Errol Flynn. And her hair was tied behind her in a ponytail._

_She was smiling so seductively as she pulled Laura to her, bending her head down to take her into a..._

"I didn't know leather was a thing for you, cutie."

"YAH!" The blonde shot off the bed, dropping the pants to the floor.

Carmilla stood in the doorway to the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel and a smirk. "I can leave you two alone for a few minutes?"

"Um, sorry I was just, you smell really good, and these pants make you look really, really sexy, and I was just imagining you wearing these and I-" Laura had gone into full-on panic mode.

"Hey, Laura, it s okay. Don t worry about it." The raven-haired girl then grinned broadly and said "If you d like I can make it a reality?"

Laura blinked for a minute. "You...you would?

With another grin, the vampire dropped the towel, picked up the pants, and slipped them on sans underwear . Then she walked over to her bed and sat down. "Strip."

Laura did, pulling off her clothes and bra and panties in record time. She stood naked in front of her vampiric lover, trembling slightly.

Carmilla looked her up and down. "Hmm...so beautiful. She then uncrossed her legs and motioned. "Come sit in my lap."

Laura obeyed, nearly tripping over the laundry basket still sitting on the floor. She sat across the surprisingly warm leather-clad legs, and wrapped her arms around Carmilla's strong shoulders.

There needed to be no words for the kiss that followed. It was soft and gentle, yet it carried with it a undercurrent of electric passion.

When they pulled apart, Laura could feel her juices trickling out of her. "Carmilla," she whimpered, needing some sort of release.

Carmilla smirked evilly. "Straddle my legs, sweetheart." She then lowered her voice into a low growl "I want you to grind on me until you come."

The blonde eagerly complied, quickly throwing a leg across to completely straddle. She slowly began to rub herself against the material, moving her hips back and forth.

A moan erupted from her when she felt Carmilla s hands cup her breasts and began to fondle them. "Carrrrrm."

"Hmm, did I ever tell you that I love your breasts, baby?" Laura s response was cut off when the vampire bent down and took a nipple in between her lips. She groaned and dug her fingers into thick black hair.

The fire had been building, and Laura knew she was getting close; she started working her hips faster. Carmilla seemed to know so she began to pinch and pull at her lover s nipples, her mouth now lavishing attention to the area between neck and shoulders.

"How close are you, darling?"

"Real-really close!"

"Hmm, then there's something I want you to do for me."

There was a pregnant pause, and then Carmilla whispered one soft word.

"Come."

And Laura did.

A few minutes later, both were fully naked and cuddling under the covers.

Carmilla was barely falling asleep when she heard Laura ask "Hey, Carm?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any other pairs of leather pants?"

"...another set in red leather."


	7. Chapter 7

6th November Stars

A/N: I've really enjoyed this week, I really hope we do another one soon. Now, we all know Carmilla loves stars, so I thought I would play on the whole wishing on a star thing. Read on to find out!

Rated: PG for mild nudity.

_1688_

On the night before her eighth birthday Mircalla was awakened by her father, who hastened her out of bed.

When questioned why it was still dark outside, he answered with a twinkle in his eye "Because it is the magic time, my dear, and there is a special surprise at the top of the tower."

Both bundled in cloaks, she was sleepily led to the top of the battlements.

"Now look up, my little one."

Yawning (and secretly wishing she could go back to bed), Mircalla looked up.

And was amazed.

In the black velvet of the sky, stars glittered like diamonds sewn into fabric.

"Papa, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, gazing up in wonder.

Her father chuckled. "It certainly is, little one. But just wait."

"Wait for what?"

"You'll see."

And indeed she did; a bright silvery spark streaked across the sky, followed by another.

"Shooting stars!" She gasped, clapping her hands in delight.

"I had them set up just for you, my love."

"Silly papa, you can't order shooting stars."

"I would for you, my dear. Now make a wish when you see the next one, and it may very well come true."

When another star shot across, Mircalla shut her eyes tight and wished with all her heart.

A vision of a young beautiful girl appeared in front of her-a girl with long hair the color of golden honey, and green eyes.

The little girl gasped and opened her eyes.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, papa, or it won't come true."

"Very well, Now come on, it's getting late and your mother will have my hide if you're not in bed right now."

_1698_

The eighteen year-old countess Mircalla stood at the balcony of her father s house, gazing up into the night sky. She wore a beautiful white gown that made all gasp at her beauty.

She was watching. And waiting.

A shooting star went across, and she quickly closed her eyes and wished.

Again the vision of the girl appeared with honey-blonde hair and green eyes. Blast it all, who was this girl?

"Is everything all right, my darling?"

Mircalla turned to see her father-older, with spots of gray in the black hair at his temples, and lines in his face that spoke of wisdom and experience-gazing at her with concern and love.

She smiled sheepishly and smoothed down the skirt of her gown. "Sorry, papa, I was just waiting for a shooting star to make a wish on."

He chuckled warmly. "And here I thought you were too old to be wishing on stars."

She shared his grin, and then grew thoughtful. "Papa?"

"Yes, my child?"

"Is it..is it possible to wish for the same thing over and over?"

His sable brows furrowed. "Wish for the same thing?"

"Oh, never mind, it"s not important." She stepped forward and kissed him on his grizzled cheek. "But I think I have my love for for stars because of you."

The Count laughed and pulled his daughter into a warm embrace. "I'm glad, Mircalla." He then said as she pulled back "Every time I see a star I wish for your happiness. Perhaps it will happen for you soon."

She smiled brightly and hugged him again. "Thank you, papa. I love you."

"And I love you."

That would be the last time the Count would see his daughter.

Two days later he received word of her murder, and fell to the ground dying of a broken heart.

_1872_

Elle didn't really enjoy looking at the stars, but whenever Carmilla would speak of them, she couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

She agreed to go with her that night, and now they both sat on the top of the carriage, bundled in warm cloaks and blankets. The driver lay across his seat snoring lightly.

Elle leaned against her companion's side and yawned. "Are they going to happen soon?"

"Very soon, Elle." The black-haired girl took her hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "But if you'd like, we can go into the carriage to...warm up? Her eyebrows wriggled suggestively.

The other girl rolled her eyes and laughed. "You are simply incorrigible." She murmured.

"You make me so."

Just as they were leaning in to kiss, something caught Elle's eye. She turned and pointed excitedly. "Look, there s one!

Soon the whole sky was awash with silver. And both stared up at the sky in amazement.

Carmilla, testing her theory, closed her eyes and wished.

The dream girl appeared again, this time smiling.

"Blast," Carmilla muttered, opening her eyes.

"What's wrong, love?"

The former countess sighed. "Since I've been eight, every time I've made a wish on stars, I keep seeing this one vision, and no matter what, it's always the same."

Elle thought for a minute. "Perhaps it's a sign of your future?"

"I already know my future. It's with you."

"You are a romantic."

Carmilla had no idea that this girl who now snuggled close would soon betray her.

_In-between 1872 and 1942_

She couldn't even really remember what stars looked like.

In the dark, inky blackness of the coffin, she tried to recall them, to recall the times she'd seen them and made wishes that still didn't come true.

She'd thought Elle had been what she had been wishing for, and yet she was not.

What good was wishing, anyway? All it did was bring misery and grief.

And now, because she had wished, she was buried for all eternity, never to see the stars again.

And yet, in-between moments of consciousness, she kept seeing that girl-with that honey hair and jade eyes.

For some reason, whenever she saw that vision, she would be calm, and sleep would come easy.

Her sleep, however, would soon be rudely interrupted by screaming thunder .

_1942_

She lay in the hay of the barn, still wearing the bloodied gown, her black hair caked with carmine-color, and gazing up at a sky she never thought she'd see again.

But she didn't make a wish.

Why bother?

And yet...

She closed her eyes.

There she was...her angel or demon, who knew. But there she was, smiling at her with eyes the color of a jungle cat and hair the color of wheat in a field. The girl held her and whispered comforting words.

And she felt at peace.

_Present day, in a university dorm room_

Carmilla and Laura lay enter-twined on the bed, gasping and panting as the last vestiges of pleasure went through them.

Face buried into Carmilla s neck, Laura groaned "Shit..."

Carmilla answered with a chuckle "My thoughts exactly, cupcake."

Giggling, Laura lifted her head up and kissed her lover on the mouth. "Smart ass."

"That's not what you were calling me a few minutes ago."

There was no answer from the blonde, who was now drifting off to sleep. The vampire chuckled softly and turned to look out the window.

The stars were out tonight, and there was a jet of silver.

Closing her eyes, Carmilla didn't make a wish this time.

Instead, she said a prayer of thanks.

_Thank you for fulfilling my dream, for making my wish come true._

For what Carmilla had been wishing for her whole life was now asleep in her arms.

_Fate is kind _

_She brings to those who love _

_The sweet fulfillment of _

_Their secret longing_


End file.
